Juvenile Delinquent
by xxblood.of.the.black.rosee
Summary: MA Bella is getting put in the Delinquent Center and there she meets Edward and they click instantly. With their brief greeting, they have alot to learn about each other. Very Graphic Lemons, not for young readers. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, although it would be nice.**

**A/N: I don't know how this is going to go, but it is only a one-shot so, whatever.**

**

* * *

**

"Get in the car Miss. Swan." The officer said. I just rolled my eyes, the gum I was blowing popping and then chewed it like a cow just to annoy him. I had been caught vandalizing the back of the school with on of my other friends, Brandie, and now we were going to Juvy. I didn't really give a fuck though because out school was a hell hole with all the preppy bitches and stuck up boys. Brandie and I just showed them that we didn't care.

I blew another bubble and the officer shot his hand out and pulled the gum from my mouth. I glared before pulling out another peice from my pocket. "Jackass. I still have more."

"Don't you dare talk to me that way, young lady."

"Fuck you. Wait, I'd rather not. It would be phedopile on your part." I smiled. He shoved me into the back of the car alongside Brandie, before getting behind the wheel and taking off. I laughed with her. "You two better shut your mouths before I shut them for you." he growled from the front.

"With what? Your dick? You'd like that wouldn't you?" The car came to a screeching halt, pulling over first of course and he got out. "He's coming to rape me." I said to Brandie. She laughed and my side of the car door opened and he yanked me out.

"Please don't rape me." I mock cried. He reached up and slapped me across the face. I slowly turned my head towards him and kneed him in the groin. He groaned and I got back into the car.

* * *

The time we arrived at the Delinquent Center I got out, skipping, well not exactly with Brandie next to me. I threw the doors open and all the teenagers inside stopped what they were doing and looked at us. "What's up, fuckers?" I asked, sitting down and snapping my gum in my mouth repeatedly.

Everyone just contained to stare, but I noticed one guy with unruly bronze hair looking right down at my chest. I stood up and walked right up to him. "See something you like? Bella." I commented to him.

"Definitely. Edward." he said pushing me towards a door. We went right through and down a long hallway. He pulled a door open and slipped inside with me in tow. He locked it, I could tell from the corner of my eye. "Moving fast enough for you?" I said.

"Not fast enough." he said slamming me against the wall and crashing down on my lips with his. I groaned at the sensation. His hands went to the hem of my shirt and ripped it over my head, breaking the lust filled kiss for a second before his hands travelled behind me, unclasping my bra and letting it fall to the floor.

He grabbed my boobs and I groaned, my head tilting back while he attached his mouth the my right nipple, while playing with other one, squeezing, rolling and pulling. He bit down lightly and I moaned loudly. I wasn't even trying to be quiet. He switched and paid that one the same attention. I tugged his shirt up and he detached himself and I chucked it across the room. My hands worked there way across his abs and chest before hooking onto his belt and undoing it. I pushed them down and he stepped out of them. He worked on my pants, and we were both in out underwear only. He pulled me over to the bed, throwing me down onto it roughly. He ripped my thong off and touched me lightly.

I whimpered. "Tell me what you want." he growled.

I gasped. "I-I wa-want you to f-fuck me with your fingers." I stuttered. "Hard."

"Gladly." Was all he said before slamming a finger inside. I gasped as he curled his finger before pulling out and going back in with two fingers. He curled his fingers again, hitting my spot. I moaned, arching my back. He pushed me back down roughly. "You like it _right _there, huh?" I nodded and he entered another finger.

He kept going, hitting that spot every time, before I could feel the warm sensation in my stomach. "Cum for me, Bella." That was all it took for my to reach my orgasm. I came all over his fingers. When he was sure I was done he pulled his fingers out and sucked on them, making me groaned. He put his index finger to my lips, my juices still on it. "Suck it off." He said and I did, and boy did I taste good, or maybe it was his finger.

He roughly pulled them from my mouth. He then proceeded to enter four fingers into me. He kept going until his thumb was in, and even then he didn't stop. He curled his fingers into a fist, then shoving the rest of his hand in and going wrist deep. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out and he opened his hand up, and curled his fingers into my wall. I gasped. I bit my lips to keep in a scream.

"Scream my name, Bella. Scream it." I moaned.

"Edward."

"That's it." he said. He kept curling his fingers and tickling my wall. I finally screamed out and he shut his eyes tight. When he finally pulled his hand out of me, it felt increasingly empty.

I flipped us over, pulling his boxers down to release his erection. To say he was big, was an understatement. He was huge. I gripped him and I heard Edward groaned. I squeezed lightly. I went down and covered him slightly with my mouth. I flicked my tongue over his head and he moaned loudly. I was rubbing the rest him when I pushed him farther into my mouth. I gripped his balls tightly and rolled them around in my hand. I hummed over him and he cried out slightly. I smiled internally and continued. I bit down. That did it for him.

He came right into my mouth and I swallowed it all. I crawled up him and kissed his lips so he could taste himself on my lips. While I was like that he grabbed my boobs again, massaging them in his hands and flipped us back over.

He went down and did one swift lick over me before entering his tongue into me, tongue fucking me. I bucked my hips into his face and he pushed them back down onto the bed.

"Cum for me again, Bella. Cum all over my face and in my mouth." he whispered against me, causing vibrations. I groaned, and obliged to his requests, cumming on his face. He lapped up all my juices and wiped his hand over his face before rubbing them on my boobs, then proceeded to lick it all off of them.

"Tell me what you want now!" he ordered.

"I want you to fuck me senseless against every inch of this room. I want everyone to hear you pounding me against the walls. I want you in me so deep that you won't be able to come out, I want you pound me into oblivion." I said flat out, not missing a beat. I could see the slight shock cross his face, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

He smiled. "As you wish. Wouldn't want to disappoint." And he didn't waste a second getting to it. "All fours, now." I listened and he went behind me, grabbing my hips. And with that he entered into my ass. I groaned he trust back in, slowly. "Harder, Edward. Faster!" I cried. He did and I was crying out every time he came back in. One of his hand came down to my front and started playing with my clit. I moaned and he entered three fingers into me, hard. He pulled himself and his fingers out and stood up off the bed.

Against the wall facing me. I nodded and went over to the wall, pressing my back flush against it. I saw him stride over and stand right in front of me before swiftly pushing inside of me in one movement. I gasped at the feeling as he pushed far inside of me. He pulled out again and trust back in, going slightly deeper. He kept going and I could feel my orgasm revealing itself before I came all over him. He easily slid out and he turned around, bending down. "Sit on my shoulders but keep your back against the wall."

Confused, I climbed on and he stood up slowly. With me up against the wall, he turned around so my pussy was now in his face, and he didn't waste his time eating me out. When he let me down he walked over to the bench seat and sat down. "Straddle me." he commmented pointing to his lap.

"Okay." I smiled. His hard on was poking my stomach. He grabbed my hips and lifted me until I was hovering over him, then abruptly dropped me. I screamed out in slight pain and pleasure as he repeated the process. He went deep inside of me and I closed my eyes in pleasure.

"Go back to the bed." he said, lifting me again, pulling himself out and I stood up and went back, laying on the bed. He crawled over me, picking my legs up and throwing them over his shoulders, slamming deep inside of me. He stayed there for a minute, not moving. He shifted slightly and hit my spot. I arched my back and bucked my hips at him. He pulled out, slamming right back into me.

"Touch yourself." he commanded.

I did, roughly rubbing my clit, while he pounded in and out of me. I cried out. He came in the moment, his cum filling me up. I could stars in my eyes at the sensation, making me cum right after. He pulled out and nudged me towards the floors. "Get on your knees and suck me off. Hard. Suck my cock, Bella." I nodded, engulfing him in my mouth and moving my mouth along his shaft. He came in my mouth.

He fucked me against every wall.

We were on the last wall and I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me back, then pulled me forward. He was so deep inside of me, I thought he would get lost and I didn't want him to find his way out.

* * *

We were pulling on out clothes, after taking a shower, together of course and walked back out with his hand in my back pocket and mine around his waist. I noticed Brandie sitting in one of the chairs watching a Brown haired guy.

When she saw me come in, she bounced up and pulled me away from Edward. "What happened?!" she squealed. She was hardly ever like this.

"He fucked me into oblivion. It was amazing. My legs feel like jelly. He is amazing at what he does let me tell you." I said, giving her a knowing look. I turned back and looked at him over my shoulders and he was talking to a short black haired girl that had a guy, with curly blonde hair, arm around her. I walked over.

"Bella, this is Alice and Jasper and next time, there will be a foursome." He winked. I gaped at him before laughing and shaking hands with either of them.

The Juvenile Delinquent Center was one of the best things that ever happened to me.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!!**

**I hope you enjoyed this, and it will not be turned into a story sorry. Tell me what you thought and give me ideas for other lemon one-shots if you want. **

**Thanks people!**

**XxBloodOfTheBlackRosexX**


End file.
